


Dragon Doodles

by octillery_ink



Category: Neopets
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octillery_ink/pseuds/octillery_ink
Summary: Spirria is a Sketch Draik who was born with a touch of magic: not enough to save the world, but enough to splatter a glob of hope upon the lives of a select few. When a young Neopian - be it a human, Neopet, or faerie - feels lonely, Spirria sends them a tiny piece of her soul. The next time they pick up a pencil, they feel an urge to draw, and their creation always begins with a tiny Draik on the corner of the page...This story follows the blooming friendship between Spirria and a lonely Grey Grundo named Musire.
Relationships: The Crumpetmonger (Neopets)/Edna(Neopets)





	Dragon Doodles

The Crumpetmonger in Neovia was the only place that would hire Musire - except for perhaps the shops in the Haunted Woods. Neovia was the obvious choice. Accepting work in the heart of the Haunted Woods would have been like inviting misfortune to his doorstep: the trees themselves would probably eat him alive before his first break. The Crumpetmonger seemed friendly enough, though. She was an older Meerca with laugh lines etched into the corners of her eyes, and she just shrugged when Musire informed her of his “chronic misfortune”. (He had to say it like that - calling it a Curse was a surefire way to send any Neopian running for the hills.) 

On the morning of his first shift at the bakery, before the first wisps of pink graced the night sky, Musire felt more hope for his future than he’d had in years. A light mist hung over the crooked buildings of Neovia. Once or twice Musire tripped over a loose cobblestone, and a couple of crows swooped at his head, but no surprise fissures formed in the road around him like they sometimes did. 

He entered the shop through the back door as the owner requested. The only light came from a small flickering flame in the next room, but from what Musire could see, he stood in a sort of warehouse. Bags of flour taller than him leaned against the walls (though as a Grundo, “taller than him” wasn’t saying much.) The aroma of exquisite baked goods lingered in the air. “Hello?” he called toward the light.

“Musire? Ah, yer right on time! Reckon it makes sense to turn the lights on now, impossible to waste Neopoints lighting a room for two folks instead o’ one.” The overhead lights flickered a few times before laying a steady bright wash over the room. The Crumpetmonger looked like she’d been up and energized for hours, and she immediately got to work showing Musire the ropes. They covered all the basics: incoming supply deliveries, prep work, recipes, and cleaning, and by the end of the day Musire’s usual grey skin was covered in a thin dusting of flour. Before he left, The Crumpetmonger handed him a giant old-fashioned key. “Ye’ll be needing this for the mornings.”

“R-right,” said Musire. “But won’t you be here, too?”

“I’ll come in at nine when we open the shop.”

“Well, doesn’t anyone else work here? I won’t be alone, will I?”

The Crumpetmonger looked at him with suspicion. “Not getting cold feet, are we?” she said. “I don’t have anyone else for these dawn shifts right now. My wife used to do ‘em, but her back is acting up too much these days. And she had help, too, mind ye - but she found them herself. Was more of a volunteer role. Never had the budget to pay more than one staff back here.”

“So if I found someone...”

“Well, yes, if ya found someone that’d be swell,” she said. “But I’m serious, business ain’t great around Neovia. Never has been. We’ve got our local regulars, and we cater to a few companies ‘round the Haunted Woods, but for the most part folks still don’t trust this area. That scandal years back with the magical potion did quite a number on the town, I’m sure you’ve heard. If you want company, you need to be clear about that with them. I ain’t interested in winding my tail up in a lawsuit.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” said Musire. “I hear you loud and clear.”

“See you tomorrow,” she said, and the old metal door closed behind her. Musire started his walk to the edge of the city, where he could catch a shuttle home to Neopia Central. Within minutes he found himself face down on the concrete, his right foot dangling behind him over a tiny spontaneous puddle of molten rock. It hadn’t been there seconds before... but such was life with a curse like Musire’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! Just FYI, I intend for future updates to be quite a bit longer - I just needed to get _something_ out to get the ball rolling.


End file.
